


Fuck You I Won't Do What You Tell Me

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2019 [13]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Police Brutality, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Lio and Galo hit up the local Christmas market
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Advent Fics 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916806
Kudos: 3





	Fuck You I Won't Do What You Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Killing In The Name by Rage Against The Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWXazVhlyxQ)  
> A couple of points:
> 
> 1\. Christmas is mostly a couples holiday in Japan  
> 2\. The prompt song for today is extremely anti-cop and links white supremacy and police brutality explicitly. I understand this and am using the concept of over-policing as a starting point for this fic, I am not trying to equate the treatment of a fictionalised oppressed group to that of people of colour more broadly and Black people specifically through over-policing in white supremacist nations.  
> 3\. ACAB

“Do you still have that suit thing though?”

“What suit thing?”

“You know, the monster suit. All black. That shit was so cool.” 

“No, I don’t have that suit anymore. I could only use it with my Burnish powers.”

“Oh.” Galo’s face crumples into a frown. “Do you think you’ll ever get your powers back?”

“I don’t think so, we let them burn and sent them home. There are no Burnish anymore.” Lio explains, for what feels like the hundredth time. Having missed out on making friends with any Burnish when they were still powered up, Galo has started coming up with increasingly ludicrous ideas for how their powers might have come in handy, if only some of them would spring back into existence. His suggestion of an entirely Burnish run restaurant is hardly new, but his idea that Burnish fire could light up a Christmas tree in place of fairy lights without burning it down is rather less useful. 

They’re coming up to to the Christmas market in town, an imitation of the German originals. All around them, other couples are bundled up in their warmest clothing heading to the same destination. Lio is hoping for a mug of spiced hot chocolate and a bratwurst, while Galo is under the impression that he might be able to get gifts for everyone he’s ever interacted with. 

“It’s a big thing in Europe and America! Everyone gets presents.” Galo explains, as they come up on a stall of snow globes depicting various landmarks from around the world.”

Lio roles his eyes. “That’s because it’s their biggest festival! No one is expecting you to buy them gifts.”

“Well you better be expecting it. Even if I mess up with the others, I have to get a present for you, to say thank you for being the best boyfriend a guy could have.” Galo holds up a snowglobe with a little Tokyo Tower inside, turning to the shopkeeper. “Do you have this but with fire instead of snow?”

The queues for everything are enormous, so they agree to split up to get food. Galo has gone up to the sausage stand to get them each something to eat and Lio has given up on hot chocolate in favour of the mulled cider that he’s now standing in line for. The heat radiating off the stalls makes his layers a bit much to handle, so he pulls off his hat and lets his hair fall free. It’s getting a little long, pushing down past his shoulders, and while Galo loves it he’s tired of how it seems to get everywhere, appearing in random clumps in the carpet of their apartment. He’s been meaning to have it cut for a while. 

“Hey, you there!” 

Lio looks up, shoulders tense. His time with Mad Burnish having made him hyper sensitive to the calls of the police trying to hunt him down. It took a while for the police service to be replaced with increasingly violent forms of firefighter, and while the latter were far more irritating to deal with, there’s something so horribly mundane about being stopped by the cops that makes him so much more anxious. Perhaps it’s the fact that the police are supposed to deal with everyone, while the Freeze Force were only ever after him. 

But it’s nothing, it’s never anything. There are a pair of constables on patrol marching vaguely in his direction but they can't be here for him. 

“You! Lio Fota! Stop right there.”

“I wasn’t moving.” Lio points out, and then they promptly hustle him right out of line, losing him the place that he’s been holding for the past five minutes. 

First, Lio thinks, rather indignantly, that he hasn’t done anything. Then he starts to worry that he’s accidentally done something without realising. And he was being so careful. He pays his taxes, puts money on his transport card, shows up for work bright and early each morning. 

“Just what are you doing out here?” One office barks at him. 

“It’s Christmas. I’m here with my partner.”

“Yeah? Where are they then.”

“Getting us some bratwurst.” Lio peers around the policeman, hoping vainly that he might see Galo pushing through the crowd with their dinner to save him. He doesn’t say that the officers would probably be better off trailing after Galo than him, much as it’s true he’s not about to test their patience. 

The cops look over their shoulders, seeing if they can see what Lio sees. “Your friends aren’t here to help you. You better straighten up.”

“What?” Lio looks between the two of them, trying to work out what on Earth is going on. “Officer, why am I being stopped?”

“You’ve flagged up our Person of Interest alarm on our scanner.” One of them replies, smugly. “If I were you, I’d get yourself home and stay there for as long as possible.”

Facial recognition, in a place like this. The thought of being watched like that when he’s just out and about makes Lio’s blood boil but he swallows it down. “What exactly does that mean.”

“You know what it means. We don’t want any trouble here, so why don’t you hurry on home nice and quick before you can start any.”

Technically, all Burnish crimes were forgiven when the fire returned to its home dimension, but in reality a lot of people who were pardoned under that judgement have since been picked up and sent back to prison on relatively minor charges. Lio’s doing grunt work at a law firm that’s trying to defend former Burnish where possible, and providing insider knowledge where necessary to his higher ups. Honestly, he’s surprised he hasn’t been stopped more often, but the flagrant lack of respect for his record since he returned to being a bog standard human is infuriating. He shouldn’t even have a record, it should have been wiped. 

“What will you do if I don’t?” 

“What?”

“If I don’t go home, what will you do?”

The second cops face curls into a snarl. “If you’re found causing trouble, we’ll bring you in and send you down for a very long time.”

“And if I don’t cause trouble.” Lio smirks as the two of them look between each other, unable to think of a good response. 

“We…”

“We’ll…”

“We’ll keep our eyes on you. No way are you not going to cause a stink.”

“But you’re not actually going to do anything.” Lio confirms. “I’ll be on my way then, thanks.”

“But-”

“Hey, Lio!” Galo finally emerges out of the crowd, holding two of what might be the biggest sausages Lio’s ever seen. “I got them to supersize them. Hey, where’s the cider?”

Typical Galo, to completely miss the law enforcement still hovering irritatingly close to Lio. “Sorry, got distracted.”

“You got distracted?” Galo laughs. “I thought that was something only I could do.”

“Sorry! Let’s get back in line.”

“Nah.” Galo passes Lio one of the bratwurst and snatches up his free hand. “Maybe later. Come on, there’s a really cool wood carving stand on the other side of the market.”

Lio lets himself be led away, sparing half a glance back to see what the policemen are doing. Rather predictably, they’re standing around wearing identical scowls, not doing a whole lot. Good. Hopefully they’ll get bored of staying on a beat in which absolutely nothing is happening and go the hell home. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
